Lover Vampire
by kira.renge
Summary: Lucy tiene una emfermedad terminal por lo cual no creen que sobrevivira hasta que llegue la primavera y su unico sueño es ver las flores de Sakura ¿lo lograra? y ¿quien podra ayudarla? ONE-SHOT NaLu disfrutenlo


**Fairy tail como los personajes nombrados en este FIC pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei esta historia es sin fines de lucro de Fan para Fans de F.T. Disfrútenla. NALU!**

**LOVER VAMPIRE**

Se cuenta que en una época se extendió un rumor que decía que habían criaturas chupa sangre que mataron a cientos de humanos, a estas se les bautizaron "VAMPIROS", pero ustedes no creen en esto o ¿sí?, por lo menos yo si lo creo, me llamo Lucy Hearthphilia, pronto cumpliré 18 años y tengo un sueño "QUIERO QUE EL MUNDO SE DETENGA", ¿por qué se preguntaran?, porque cuando cumpla 18 moriré… esto comenzó 10 años atrás cuando acababa de cumplir ocho años….

Sufrí una severa hemorragia cuando estaba en clases de deporte, al despertar estaba en una habitación de algún hospital, mi madre Layla que yacía llorando en una esquina de la cama volteo a mirarme sus ojos mostraban un increíble dolor y me dijo…

-Lucy, cariño debes ser fuerte- se acercó a abrazarme –Lo siento tanto-

-Mami ¿Qué pasa? Me duele el pecho- dije poniendo mi mano cerca de mi corazón donde sentía una punzada

-L-Lucy… T-tienes… una enfermedad en el corazón incurable- soltó a llorar de nuevo

-Mama es mentira cierto, ¿es broma?- mis ojos se nublaron, miedo eso sentí, para luego llorar

Pero no podía hacer nada yo tenía una enfermedad desconocida que hacía que mi corazón bombeara más sangre de lo debido lo cual mi cuerpo era incapaz de soportar, los doctores dijeron que esto puede provocar que una arteria explote por el sobre exceso de sangre….

¡OH DIOS MORIRE! Dije para mis adentros tratando de no volver a llorar al recordarlo

Pero eso no me detendrá no me dejare vencer tan fácil, dijeron que no pasaría los 15 y vean sigo viva ¿no?', pero sé que la suerte no durara mucho sé aunque digan que soy "Lucky Lucy" no puede ser para siempre… me temo que no podre ver los cerezos florecer esta primavera, por favor no quiero morir, no quiero…

Y así fue como descubrí algo que me podría ayudar, navegando por internet descubrí esto de los vampiro, averigüe que cuando un vampiro cumple 18 este de va buscar una compañera humana para beber su sangre eternamente a esta se le llama "amante vampiro" suena lindo y romántico, esta pareja adquiría cualidades de los vampiros como curación rápida y vida eterna. Así fue como tome mi decisión, aunque sea solo una fantasía necesito una esperanza…

Escape del hospital, decidida a buscar un vampiro sin pareja, si es que realmente existen, pase días enteros en los bosques sin éxito, hasta que un día lo vi un joven de cabello rosa, ojos olivo casi rosando el negro, piel bronceada ¡Ja! Siempre pensé que los vampiros eran pálidos, me arme de valor y me acerque lentamente hacia el…

-Niñata ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin voltear a mirarme

-a..a.. b-bueno yo- balbuce nerviosa

-¿no hablas? Podría sé que yo ¿te asusto?- dijo sonriendo divertido "Dios mío, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal, pensé"

-NO- le grito impulsiva y algo sonrojada

-Valiente, llámame Natsu Dragneel ¿entendido humana?- me dijo dedicándome otra sonrisa

-yo soy Lucy Heartphilia- le extendí mi mano

-Un gusto, Niñata- apretó mi mano

-¡No soy una niñata!- le grite pero él sonreía, suspire y sonreí –Para mí también es un gusto, Natsu-

Pase mucho tiempo con Natsu me hice su amiga, no, su mejor amiga creo… estaba muy contenta Natsu era divertido me contaba sobre sus aventuras por el mundo de vez en cuando podía ser un tanto infantil y eso lo hacía monísimo me tenía cautivada, pero el invierno se estaba desapareciendo y la primavera se acercaba, la muerte me asechaba había olvidado mi principal motivo de buscar un vampiro, Natsu me había cautivado y yo no quería alejarme de él, no me pude contener más tengo que decirle…

-¡Natsu! ¡Déjame ser tu compañera!- dije avergonzada mirando el suelo

-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido

-Te lo ruego- me acerque a abrazarlo, no se resistió

-No, jamás lo hare, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- me dice duramente separándome de el

-Yo… ¡Yo moriré esta primavera!- dije sin poder evitar que lagrimas escaparan "acaso no entendía que ya no lo podría ver más si muero"

Pero él se rio fuertemente sujetando su estómago, para luego limpiarse una lagrima..

-Lo sabía- con una sonrisa de ¿burla?

-¿Cómo?- le dije sorprendida

-Tú hueles a muerte- se acercó y olio mi cuello

-Entonces ayúdame- le dije sujetando su mano

-no y no me convencerás- se apartó de mi dándome la espalda

-¡¿Por qué?!- le grite dolida

-¡Por qué no te voy a condenar a una jodida vida de eternidad! ¡Idiota!- grito molesto –no quiero ver tu rostro triste cuando tus seres queridos mueran y tú no puedas hacer nada, no podría soportar verte así- su voz sonaba dolida

-no me importa porque yo te…-comencé a sentirme mal y me desmaye.

Al despertar vi que las enfermera gritaban "LA PERDEMOS", Y lo entendí yo estaba muriendo, mi tiempo se había extendido demasiado creo, es hora de partir ¿NO?... No quiero, quiero estar cerca de Natsu quiero decirle que le amo yo… no voy a poder volver a verlo, pero entonces todo se congelo nadie se movía y escuche

-He creado un espacio en el tiempo pero no durara mucho- me dijo parado a mi lado

-Gracias Natsu- le sonreí a duras penas

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?- dijo con un tono de dolo mientras se acercaba a mí –no he hecho nada-

-¿Que no has hecho nada? fuiste una de las personas más importantes para mí me brindaste tu compañía, me enseñante algo hermoso que jamás olvidare- le sonríe otra vez "Amor me dije a mi misma"

-Lucy… yo…- se acercó a mi poniendo su frente en la mía

-Me llamaste por mi nombre, no me dijiste niñata, soy feliz- le dije

-Lucy yo… por ti- me dijo como si se estuviera rompiendo

- Natsu no estés triste, aunque fue por poco, fui muy feliz de conocerte, prométeme que… veras… la primavera…por…mi…yo…te…- pero mis ojos se cerraron y lo último que escuche fue…

-¡LUCY!-

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES...**

-Ahhhh, que linda vista-

-Lucy, tengo hambre- dice un joven de cabellos rosa

- voy, cielo- Natsu se sonrojo como adoro eso

-Ve para acá- me sujeto de la muñeca

Hola como veran ese dia yo no morí, Natsu me mordió en los últimos momentos y me transformo en su amante, por un minuto vi todo negro pero ya no importa ya que unos meses despues junto al amor de mi vida logre hacer mi sueño realidad y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Te amo Natsu- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y acto seguido se volvió a sonrojar

-C-Cállate y estate quieta-me dice molesto pero yo diría avergonzado

-Sí, si- le digo sonriendo

Conocer a Natsu es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es a quien más amo y quieren saber un secreto

Estoy embarazada, me pregunto qué cara pondrá Natsu cuando le cuente, creo que nuestra vida se volverá un tanto más agitada de ahora en adelante y mi corazón está preparado para eso

**FIN **

**Y bien ¿le gusto? Esta historia la hice hace años, los nombre que utilice cuando la cree eran otros así que la tuve que adaptarla colocando los nombre de Lucy y Natsu, aunque creo que al final no quedo tan mal, espero sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos K.R se despide**


End file.
